one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Damain D Chris
Damain D. Chris is a infamous rookie pirate Know as ''"The Thunder Bird " ''He is the adopted Grandson of famous marine Vice Admiral Damain D Neptune and the son of famous pirate Damain D Wolfe , He is also the younger adopted brother of famous pirate Z3RO and, He is the consumer a Devil fruit which is a Mythical Zoan and gives him the ability to transform into a ThunderBird . He is one of seven rookie pirates captains bounties over 150,000,000 to have reached the Red Line which is known as the The New Age Generation .He is the main character of my Fanon Series One Piece:Ship Of Dreams. ''As the founder and captain of the The ThunderBird Pirates , he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.Chris has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Marines, and many strong pirates, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government.After defeating a Tenryubito as well as his heritage, has caused to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element". He has been given a bounty of 450,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 399,000,000. AppearanceEdit PersonalityEdit He is a Very Reckless and fearless person not caring if he gets hurt he is also very rude,lewd,nihilistic. He often talkes in rude japanese he also has a short temper as shown when he gets mad at little things. even thou he comes off as a rude and reckless person he cares deeply about the people close to him . He considers his Crew family he does not like his friends to get hurt .He also has a lack of intelligence in certain areas often asking dumb questions. Much like Portgas D Ace he has a habit for randomly falling asleep. Abilities and PowersEdit Hand to Hand CombatEdit Martial Arts, Free style Physical StrengthEdit chris has monsterous strength he is able to punch through solid metal even without his devil fruit he can lift large buiding, Boulder and Tree's with out any problem this comes from doing one armed push up with large boulders on his back. He can also toss entire pirate ships at his opponents. AgilityEdit chris posses blinding speed is able to move almost at the blink of an eye he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can . he has shown to be able to utilize his speed in battle mainly uses his speed to through his opponents off. He is able to perform flips,and carwheels and jumps with ease. EnduranceEdit chris's endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatning injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight . he was almost beat to death by Akujin but still continued to fight on. Devil FruitEdit Zane ate the Tori Tori no Mi,Model:ThunderBird grants chris the abilite to turn into a full or hybrid form of a thunderbird it also grants the user the control over electricity .chris gained the abilitie to fly.The major strength of this fruit is that it gives chris the ability to fly and create and manipulate lightning. Aswell as turn into a full or hybrid form of a thunderbird and manipulate the weather.chris gains a huge increase in speed, strength and eye sight . Since chris has mastered the fruit to its full extent he is able to turn his body parts into the body parts of a thunderbird HakiEdit ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Inushima Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:The Seven Spectrums